Tiresome Hope
by misuto58
Summary: A girl must find someone who can help her defeat a demon and avoid being captured by one of the soul societies worst enemies.


_Tiresome Hope_

_authors note:I do not own bleach it belongs to its' creator Tite Kube. Other objects or creations of other persons are respectfully theirs. _

Introduction:

Name: Akarui Hana

Personality: stubburn, shy, sweet, protective, and loyal

Appearance: short brown spikey hair, green eyes, wears a black and white plaid skirt with a black tank top that has a red punisher skull on it.

Likes:blue concubine flowers and anything with sugar

Dislikes: feeling weak

* * *

**I wish...**

"Hey Tora, who do you think would win, Khoga or Aizen?" I asked him slumping in my chair looking at a Bleach manga, with the librarian telling me to keep my voice down.

"Hm, that's a tough one, I don't know." He looked at me with his brown eyes pulling his brown mullet in a ponytail.

"Okay then, who's scarier Captain Kurotsuchi or Aizen?"

"Kurotsuchi, there's no surviving him besides death by him's slow. At least with Aizen he might let you live otherwise he'll kill you quickly."

"True."

"Akarui who're you going to the convention as?"

"Toshiro, I'm short and I could probably pull off the hair. What about you?"

"I don't know but, I thought you were going as Nel?"

"Nah, I don't want any one dressed up as Nnoitra following me around asking to fight."

"You know you'd love it."

"Okay, I've got another one. Who would you rather have as a parent? Same ones as before."

"Kurotsuchi, no one would mess with you then."

"I say Aizen, You could get away with so much and if any of the espada mess with you, well lets just say he could replace them."

"He could replace you too."

"With Kurotsuchi he could build you up how he wanted and make you like Nemu."

"You would have Aizen as your dad just to meet your little spoon crush." He teased.

"Hey! Shut up. I had one dream about Nnoi and that's it."

_To say the least the dream was perverted._

"Oh so now you've got a pet name for him."

"Man can you believe we are already almost over with high school."

"Yeah just one more month."

Just then the bell rang for class and we left for the last class of the day, math. Tora and I had a plan when we got in the room. Twenty minutes went by and I was doing that stupid math with letters, I swear who ever came up with putting letters and fractions in math is going to pay. Tora finally following through with the plan got up and took a hall pass to go to the "bathroom." Meaning sluffing and going to the park. Ten minutes later I did the same without the teacher getting suspicious. I was now down the street one block from the park, when suddenly I felt a chill go down my back. I turned to the sudden cold but, nothing was there. I was outside, must have been just a breeze.

_"Have you heard the song monster." _a voice in my head spoke in a gritted womanly whisper.

"Go away Gray, I don't need a taste of hell right now." I tried to shake her prescence.

_"That makes me sad, because hell is wonderful."_

"Go away, you stupid demon!" I had my voice covered thick with a whisper.

_"You should'nt stress yourself, it just makes my job easier." _She said with cold piercing my heart.

I hunched over on the sidewalk holding my throat as I felt her luaghter rise. Thinking quickly I bit my hand as hard as I could. Hearing a snap I felt the laughter lift and my voice returned to normal. I looked at my red smothered hand that was now dyeing the concrete crymsom.

"Second time this week, I need to keep calm."

I heard a hiss behind me, thinking it was Gray again I yelled, "Shut up and go away!"

"well, you can see me can you? Your soul will be tasty."

"I dont believe you, now you say..." I paused not realizing the voice as hers. I spun around looking at the drooling white monster.

"I can't believe my freaking luck."I said startled.

It krept closer raising itself revealing the hole in its chest. It opened its mouth wide and came even closer.

"Crap!"

I sat there too terified to move and dumbfounded. Just then I saw a huge red ball of light hit the hallow square in the face spliting its mask in half and then desolving into ratsue. I looked around frantically to see who or what shot the ball of light. I looked up on the rooftop of a building and saw a figure standing there looking down at me. It seemed familiar, but I could't see the features. It leaped off the building running on the telephone wires like a tightrope walker. I chased after it, following every turn it took. I was getting so exhuasted I was slowing down from the heat building in my legs and lungs. Luckly it stopped on one of the poles, I could see a faint smile appear on its face. I realized I was right next to the park on the other side of the road and saw Tora sitting alone in a tree, finnally spotting me he came running towards me and gave me a bear hug that was hard to squeeze out of. I looked up at the thing that was still sitting on the pole, it was scouling and looked angry. I still couldn't see any features besides its eyes and teeth becuase the sun was right behind it blurring its figure with dark shadows. Before I could even think of showing Tora, it was gone.

* * *

Tora came at me running full force and clashing his sword down toward my shouldier but, I blocked just in time and knocked him off balance. We both looked tired so we took a break and sat on a bench that was warm enough from the blazing sun hanging in the sky.

"Are you sure it was a hallow and not another hallusination from Gray?" He asked gulping down some red gaterade.

"Hallusinations have no presance but this one did, it felt evil." I countered with a mouthful of chocolate.

"What about the thing you were following?"

"I have no clue but, it fired something at that hallow that killed it."

His gaze traveled down to my now bandaged hand and then behind me tilting his head back to get a better view. He's one of the few people able to see inside someones soul, he was able to see Gray but, he couldn't describe what she looked like so far that she had no face and flesh was showing through her skin. I had givin her a name because I thought if I could try to be friends with her she might not try to kill afterword but, that hasn't worked.

I stood up and said, "Stop looking at that thing it'll just make you a target if she ever is able to control me. " I contiued. "Lets just train hand to hand combat before we run out of time."

He nodded his head and stood taking a stance while I shoved what candy I had left in my mouth and did the same. We started with Judo and then ended with some Karate. When my timer on my watch went off we packed up our things and started walking to my house. We were going to have a sleep over to watch some movies and maybe work on our drawings for the art compatition. Tora drew a tiger with a bloody rabit in its mouth and I drew a trianchula with an egg sack hatching in its nest. When we walked through the door of my house we grabbed a bag of barbaque chips and darted up to my room. We stuffed ourselfs with the chips while watching one of my favorate scary movies 'Nightmare on Elm Street' it was perfect. After that we worked on our drawings a little bit and got in our pajamas.

"Hey Tora, did you bring the game board?" I asked him with a deviant smile.

"Yeah it's right here." He opened his backpack and pulled out the Ouija board and smiled as well.

We set it on the pool table and made ourselves comfortable sitting crosslegged ontop of it. We gently set our fingers on the triangular piece and began the questioning.

"Lost spirits hear our chant and come join us and present us with great knowledge." I began feeling confedent.

I felt the piece moving and it felt like there was no direct force behind it so it couldn't be Tora. I watched the piece slowly spell out hello and stop in the middle. I looked up at Tora he looked concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said shakely.

"He has to hear me and I want to give him back his little bitch." I said angerly. "Who are you?" I asked.

The piece moving again it spelled a gentleman, suddenly I began to smell tea and strong clone right next to me.

"I asked your name." I said.

It slowly staggard across the board and went to the letters S and A.

_Maybe it's anitials._

"Are those your anitials?"

It went to yes. The smell became stronger.

"What are you a soul, angel, or demon?"

It spelled niether.

"Do you think it's..." I stared at Tora for a while until his eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"No, it...It couldn't be." He stuttered.

"Think the letters of its name, the thing I saw running on the telephone wires, and the hollow."

The piece started to move and as it finished spelling the words me and Tora both heard a whisper say the same.

_"I supose I can't hide anymore, all I ask is for you two to come with me and there will be no trouble at all."_ It said, we heard luaghter as the piece zoomed on the board catching fire_. _We lept off the table and suddenly Tora was sent flying across the room head first into the wall knocking him uncontious. The lights flickered, the pool table flipped over, the television short circuted, and the tredmile started on its own set on ten. Then I saw him emerge out of no where with that gently sedistic smile and those dead eyes catching my gaze makeing me feel sick to my stomach and overly helpless. When he was inches away from my face the room went silent and the lights flicked off. I felt an enormous pressure on my chest suffocating me, taking my breath and when I couldn't breath I fell into a pitch black abyse. I remember his luaghter echoing in my head.

* * *

I somewhat woke up squinting my eyes and seeing the white marble floor and a bright light.

_I don't have white tiles._

Then as if I was watching a movie it all came back to me, I shot staight up close to hyperventlating and covered in sweat searching for Tora. He was right next to me asleep still, I shook him and he didn't wake up, I finally slapped him in the face and he was wide awake. When he realized where we were he shuddered and looked around we were in the meating room. Alone?

We looked everywhere standing up we decided we'd take the chance and try to find a way out of here. We started running at the door and.

"Where do you two think you're going." A sly sounding voice called to us.

Gin appeared from a shadowy corner near the door and aproached us. I held onto Toras arm tightly and swallowed hard unable to speak.

"Lovely lady you have there, makes me wonder how you get her to stay." He teased.

_What we aren't together you fox faced pedophile! _

But of course I was too scared to say anything about it. Gin turned his head to me and stole one of my hands kissing my knuckles lightly. I shuddered again and hid behind Tora.

"A bit touchy are we?" He made a shiny smile, he looked near one of the other doors and continued, "Lord Aizen what a pleasant surpprize, I take it the meating is starting. "

I turned my head just in time to see him pass by me and turn to face the both of us.

"How are my guests feeling?" He asked as if we weren't tramatized.

"F-fine." Tora spoke.

"Okay I guess." I tried to be brave and not start rolling around in the fetal position balling my eyes out on the spot.

"Excellent, you may take a seat when you like, I put extra seats in just for you." Gin grabbed his arm leading him away and whispered something in his ear, Aizen smiled and looked over his shoulder at us and continued walking to open the door and let in what few espada came early to a meating.

Before too many came in and took seats, I sat next to Tora and watched as the espada came pouring in after a few minutes of echoing footsteps in the halls. Hallibel sat next to Tora and his face flushed with heat and turned red. I wasn't the only one who had an anime crush. But then I was eating up the bad carma too, Nnoitra sat next to me. He looked me over and flashed me a sedistic grin. Tora had some bad luck because sitting in front of him was the worst doctor a person could have here, Szayel. I just had boring Zommari sitting in front of me he was looking at Aizen with a concentrated stare. So out of bordem I kept watching Tora be mentally disected by the pink haired scientist in front of him.

"Welcome my dear espada, incase you haven't noticed we have some new recruites." he said and then took a drink of his tea while resting his head on his curled knuckles."They will be joining our army and will help some of you with your assinments."

"What makes them so worthy to join if I may ask?" Zommari spoke up eyeing me carefully.

"I have tested them and just as well they are quite strong, Zommari."Aizen answered drinking some more of his tea. "I will not allow any of them to be harmed and one of you will care for each of them so they may be happy in their new home. Any volentiers?"

Zommari, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Szayel raised thier hands.

Gin let out a sigh and smiled he raised his hand too.

"Alright, Ulquiorra you shall care for Tora and Szayel you may care for Akarui. Gin you may tend to either of them when they are busy, both may take our guests to their rooms, the rest of you are distmissed."Aizen said and then got up to leave.

_Why me? Why did I have to get the barbie freak?_

* * *

As I was led down the hall away from the better choices of care takers, Me and Tora were led to Szayel's lab for "reconstruction" he called it. We went through the steel doors and were asked to sit on a lab table. Szayel went proding around in our mouths with a dental stick, checking our heartrates with a stethoscope, and so far as to reflexes. He then went to a table and came back with a large needle and stuck Tora first. Me being afraid of needles Ulquiorra had to hold me in place and Szayel wasn't helping with his excessive smiling. Then I felt a sharp pain and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in soft white sheets feeling like I slept on a cloud. I was so tired I could have sworn I was in a hospital bed but, when I took in more of the room shifting in my bed I remembered where I was. I let out a loud whithered sigh and lifted my head off the pillow to look at the decoration on the wall, it was a painting of a lilly flower floating in water.

"Oh good, you're awake." A happy voice announced.

I swurled on the bed sitting up to face Gin with a small pile of clothes resting in his arm. He looked happier than usual.

"I have your clothes here for you, if you would be so kind as to get up my dear."

I slowly got up on my feet noticing it was kind of hard to breath, I staggared to Gin and snatched the clothing. Just waking up after a mad scientist went nothing short of crazy on me, I really don't care if Gin's in my room or not. I went into the bathroom that Gin led me to in the halls and looked in the mirror having to do a double take. Everything looked flawless. I had no blemishes, my hair looked healthier already done in the style I had it when we came here.I looked in the mirror at my new look and shouted with glee but, quickly shut up because people walking by might get the wrong idea. I took off my shirt revealing a slimmer body all together. I look hot enough to be a model now, take that you stupid contracter. I finally put on my outfit, a bit revealing to say the least. The shirt had holes cut in the sides wrapping around to the back, the sleeve clung to my arms cutting off above the elbows, and the top back was held together by laces. The mini skirt had cut out dimond shapes on the sides held together by laces too. I had some white boots as well. Of course the outfit was black and white like theirs. I also had a new nose ring It looked like a small diamond rose. After getting done with that I happily made my way back to my room but, then I felt like I forgot something. What was it? I opened the door to my room and was greeted by Gin again, crap.

"You look perfect my dear." He said his smile sharpening.

"What did you make me get dressed for? Something important?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Aren't you hungry, I wanted to see if you would have breakfast with me."

I mentally rolled my eyes and agreed. He held out his arm for me to take but, I just walked past him and made my way out the door down the hall.

"Still touchy I see." Gins smile fainted a bit.

We entered the cafetiera and the smell of hashbrowns and buiscuts filled the air. Gin sat me down in a seat and went to get food. I sat at the table alone for a while until I saw Tora come through the door, he looked like he'd cried all morning. I got up and was going to go and cheer him up but, Gin cuaght my arm and dragged me back to the table.

"I'm sure he's fine after you eat you may go see him." Gin told me.

I sighed and said, "I need to check on him he looks awful, I can eat afterwords."

When I got up and started walking away Gin tried to follow me.

"I said I can eat afterwords." I said in a huskish whisper.

_I'm getting too stressed again I need to calm down._

Gin backed up and sat back down letting me see Tora. I walked up to him and smiled he did the same when he saw me.

"Tora, are you okay?" I asked. Eyeing Ulquiorra carefuly and then looking back to Tora.

"Fine, I just miss home." He said.

"I know I miss home too but, we just have to have hope."

"It's kind of hard to when I'm such a scardy cat."

"Look Tora you have to be strong here, I'll see you at every meal remember that." I said with a large smile. "You look nice all reconstructed." I rolled my eyes and giggled he luaghed too.

"Dido."

We both waved goodbye and I went back to my table to eat. I sat down and started to eat some hashbrowns just waiting for a coment from fox face.

"Are you two related or just seeing each other?" He finally said.

"We are just friends and I ain't seeing any one." I regretfully said as Gin widened his smile. I rolled my eyes finishing the buiscut and strolled out into the hall.

Gin came following after me.

"You can't just walk where ever you want you know, it's either me or Szayel that has to watch over you and I doubt you want him to." Gin sneered.

"I honestly just want to be left alone right now since you people have hounded me nonstop." I argued.

"That reminds me, Lord Aizen wished to see you after breakfast he has already talked to your friend."

"What did he say to him." I demanded clenching my fists at my sides.

"You'll see soon enough."

The rest of the walk there was quiet and uncomfortable. Gin suddenly stopped in front of a door and gestured for me to knock. He started walking away and left me there alone. I heard some footsteps inside and then the door clicked, Aizen was standing in the doorway with that same gentle smile on his face.

"Please come in, Akarui." He said.

I walked in the door and was surprised at how simple his room was. He had a plain couch, a king sized bed, and the rest was usual. He sat down at a small table and gestured for me to sit down on the other side. I hesetantly sat down and just stared at my hands in my lap.

"Akarui," He began and I looked up at him."It has come to my attention that your power is far from ordinary, You seem to posess as much power as one of my espada. However Tora seems to lack the strength but, is very skilled and has unhuman eyes." He puased to tuck his fingers under his head to rest."May I ask how you recieved this amount of spiritual power?"

"It's hard for me to talk about it." I said as my eyes watered.

"I'm afraid you haven't an option, my dear."

"I. I played with a stupid Ouija board and I messed with a demon!" I shouted with tears falling down my cheeks an my head resting on the table. I felt luaghter begin to rise again.

I let out an irritated cry and bit my hand again in the same spot, this time I didn't stop even after Aizen tried to pry my hand out of my mouth. Once he gave up I let go, I realized I had broken my hand and sat there dumbfounded at how I was barely starting to feel it. Aizen led me to his bed and had me sit down.

"Maybe if you're more comfortable you can calm down and tell me what happened." Aizens smile had vanished and was sierious now.

I sniffed and cleared my throat to speak, "The demon took shelter inside me so when it reaches my soul, she can steal it and make me a demon too."

Aizen sat there for a second seeing if I was lieing or not. "Perhaps you should stay here for a while so we can make sure you won't be controled by it."

"Oh, I'm fine really it's just when ever I let my emotions go too much." I sure didn't want to stay in here with him for another second.

"That is an order not an option, you will stay here so I may observe your condition, you are not allowed to be affected by Tora or any of my arrancar until I have obtained enough information about your powers."

I let out a sigh and layed on his bed letting my feet dangle over the edge while resting my hands on my stomach. Aizen raised an eyebrow and got up from his bed to write some notes in a black folder. Every time he looked over he found me in a different position, I finally found one that was comfy. I was curled up snuggleing with one of the pillows and accationally looked over at Aizen to see what he was doing.

_Wait a minute I'm sitting in a room with Aizen. I could ask him about anything._

"Hey Aizen, did you ever have a family?" I asked him out of the blue trying to ignore the pain in my hand.

Aizen looked up from his work confused at my question. I doubt anyone had even asked him about that before.

He sighed. "I had a wife once when I was younger but, she left me. Is that all of your questions?" He sounded irritated almost.

"Why did she leave you?" I sounded like a little kid listening to a bedtime story I'm sure.

His eyes shifted with emotion for a moment and then became unreadable again. "She had her own reasons, I always thought she would stay." He puased putting down his pencil and ran his hand through his hair. "Why do you feel you should concern yourself with theese memories?"

"Every ones got a past, I never heard yours before." I said simply, I felt that I was getting to him.

_No one has ever gotten under Aizens skin before at least no one that I've heard of._

"What was her name?"

"Enough with the questions, I have work to do."He changed the subject.

We sat in silence again, the pain in my hand had grown worse and was now tingling with it. I started rubbing my hand to see if it would feel better but, instead I hit a tender spot and let out a quiet cry. It hurt so bad, I sat up and slowly began to ask, "Aizen, do you think you could possably heal my hand? I think it's broken."

Aizen let out a sigh and walked over to the bed he sat down next to me and set my hand on his lap examining it.

"I believe it's fractured." He stated.

_Well I knew that._

He held his hands over mine and a glow started to eluminate from them. It was a strange warm feeling. I felt my bones moving inside, it was amazing and it didn't even hurt. When he was done he got up and walked back to his table.

"That was so cool, thanks." I said smiling.

Aizen just looked at me for a second aknowledging what I had said and continued his work.

"Hey have you ever went on vaction?"I aked.

He was ignoreing me now, so I just got up and sat on the other side of the table.

"Can I have a piece of paper, please?"

He looked up at me and slid a piece across the table.

_Either he's being nice or he's trying to minipulate me._

"Thanks."

I folded the paper into a square and started doing oragami.

_I can't believe I did this without a referance sheet._

I looked at my finished work it was an oragami rose with a stem.

"May you stand up, my dear?" Aizen asked getting up.

I stood up in front of Aizen wondering what he was up to.

"Come with me." He said and walked in front of me opening the door.

We walked down the hall making so many turns I was starting to get dizzy. We eventually went through some doors and now we were in the throne room. Aizen walked to the other side of the room and the hogyokue rose from the ground.

"I wanted to show you this." He said.

"Why." I asked gazing at the troublesome sphere.

"Your powers are much like a hallows, perhaps the hogyokue could provide you more control over this demon."

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"I said no, I'm still human and I don't want to give up being what I am!"

"From the day you recieved those powers, you were no longer human."

"That's not true!"

"Oh? So then why do you struggle with controling yourself and why does Tora see your soul darken everyday?"

"I...I don't know."

"You have no choice, Akarui."

"Will it hurt?"

"It may."

"No I can't do it!"

"Willingly would be easier but."

He stopped his sentance and took the hogyokue in his hand and started walking towards me.

_No wait_

I tried to run, but he cuaght my arm and made me face him inching me towards the hogyokue. A bright light emerged from the hogyokue and crawled on my flesh, having the feeling of fire. I fell to the ground from the painful serdge and sat there pleading it would end. I heard Gray scream yelling at me to save her and she would let me live, but the screams stopped and I blacked out a moment after the light was gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the bed in my room. I stood and felt healthier than a horse and powerful. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door when I tried to go through I was stopped like my clothing was cuaght or something. I looked to see what it was and saw two big black angel wings coming from each side of me, I felt the warm feathers they were beautiful. I tried to move them and after a few tries I got through the door, when I saw my reflection I almost freaked. I had to horns emerging from my head, my eyes were red, and I had a zompaktoe that looked like a devil tridant that hung around my shouder. It was amazing. Then I heard my door fling open and I walked out of the bathroom trying not to get my wings caught to see who it was.

"What the hell happened to you." Nnoitra asked.

"The hogyokue." I muttered to myself remembering the incident and hearing that a had a now permanent whisper.

"You seem pretty strong girly."

"Look, I don't even know how to fight, so leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for a fight?Well how about for this."

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get off!"

Not to say I didn't like the guy, but I really wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"Either that or you fight." He said.

"I told you I don't know how to fight." I said angerly

"I'll show you how."He said his smile widening.

"I can barely control my wings, I can't fly and I don't want to fight anyways."

"Go ahead try, or are you afraid you're too weak?"

"I am not weak." I said strongly as red energy started to come off of me like the appearance of fire.

"Good, then try."

I stomped out to the hall, making sure there was enough room and started to move my wings, awkwardly at first. Then I started to hover and get the hang of it; I was eventually flying through the air going so high and fast. When I was sure I had done it enough to prove my point, I landed with grace and still had the red energy illuminating around me.

"Impressive girly." Nnoitra said reaching for his sword holding it in front of him.

I grabbed my sword and did the same with a sharp toothed grin.

"Let's go shall we?"I said as my body started to cover it'self with red metallic armor and black sharp thorns covering my wings.

I looked in amazement at my appearance and started to giggle manically.

"Akarui?"I heard a familiar quivering voice call out.

My eyes wide, I turned around to see Tora standing there with a terrified look on his face.

"Tora are you okay?"I asked.

He shuddered at the sound of my voice, tears falling from his face.

"Ha! stupid kid he's never going to make here!" Nnoitra cried out holding his gut laughing.

I turned to him glaring at him and having the red energy fill his end of the hall engulfing him in it. He hunched over trying to breathe and it looked like his skin was burning. Once he passed out my body was back to normal without the thorns or armor, along with the energy. I turned to Tora and gave him a big hug wrapping my wings around him for comfort. He stopped shaking and smiled, I pulled away and smiled back.

"You're taller." He said.

He was right I was at least a foot taller than him now. We both shared a laugh, after that I walked over to Nnoitra checking to see if he was okay. He would be okay, it was just first degree burns and he was still breathing. I hung my arm on Toras shoulder and we walked down the hall singing some Christmas song and talking about what Toras power might be. I suddenly had a bad feeling and felt a presence I knew too well.

"Aizen." I siad under my breath.

I stopped Tora from going ahead and pushed him behind me, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Akarui?" Tora asked getting concerned.

Aizen came around the corner approaching us and I just gave him a threatening glare, scared he would try to use the hogyokue on Tora next.

"Akarui." He began with a smile."How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I replied coldly.

"It has come to my attention that you have hurt one of my espada, is this true?"

"He was making Tora upset."

"I do not mean this in a bad way, you are quite strong, you deserve a rank."

"I'm not like them."

"No matter how you look at it, you are part of this place now."

I looked away and closed my eyes in disbelief.

"I will have you fight me to see what rank you are worthy of."He said showing off his smile even more.

"I don't want a rank."

"Getting a rank will make you even stronger."

I looked away again ignoring him. Then I saw a flash of white and heard a scream from behind me. I turned on my heel to see Aizen holding Tora in a choke hold.

"Let him go!" I yelled making the energy and armor come back feeling the thorns splinter through my wings.

"So this is your weakness? If you are given a rank, I will allow him to be your assistant. And you will get strong enough and fast enough to save him next time."

"Fine! You want to see how strong I am, then lets go Aizen!"

* * *

The fight had went for a couple of hours and Tora sat there wide eyed watching the fight play out. Aizen and I were both bloody and tired. But with one quick movement he cut me down to my knees, holding his sword near my throat with a look of satisfaction. After sampling my strength he sheathed his sword and sighed heavily.

"You did excellent, you will be appointed zero espada and you will also address me as Lord Aizen now. There is a meeting starting you should come."

He walked away leaving me to gather myself off the floor. Tora ran over and helped me up walking us to the meeting room.

"You've done a lot today." He said.

"All I did was get in trouble."I said back.

He sighed. "Come on lets go to the meeting." His glare returned to my wounds and widened."Your wounds they're healing."

"Would you look at that, I'm I freaking super hero."

We both smiled and walked in the doors off the espada meeting.

* * *

"Akarui, I'm so glad you could join us."Aizen said cheerfully when I walked through the door.

I looked around as both I and Tora sat down. Nnoitra was there, his wounds weren't treated yet. He gave us both a threatening glare and smiled. The rest of them looked like they didn't even notice us.

"My dear friends, I have replaced one of you, Miss Akarui will take that position."

The espada were all glaring at us with fascination at my new appearance and that I was going to be an espada.

"Yammy," He began."Your position has been apprehended by Akarui and Tora. You will step down immediately."He smile as he glanced from me to Yammy.

"What! How could those idiots be stronger than me!" Yammy hissed standing up and walking over to me, getting right in my face. "I want to see it!"

I looked at Aizen hoping he would let me. "May I? Lord Aizen."

He simply waved his hand allowing me. I then made the fire-like energy appear once again and had it cover Yammy. He just punched straight into me knocking me through the wall. I came out flying and took out my sword hearing a name in my head I spoke."Whisper Dai-"

Aizen suddenly stood in front of me holding my sword.

"If you use that attack you will surly destroy Loss Noches." He said a bit impatiently."If you wish to show the range of your power, you can not always resort to your release so quickly. Try releasing a cero or bala. But It seems I should have been more careful and realized you would try to destroy each other instead of simple dominance status. Please put away your sword and take a seat, Yammy you may leave this meeting."

"What?" Yammy screeched.

"You may leave." Aizen said more firmly.

Yammy went wide eyed and sonioed out of the room.


End file.
